zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
African Adventure Campaign
The African Adventure Campaign is a campaign in Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure. It mainly focuses on African animals, especially the animals that are first introduced in the game. When completed, the campaign unlocks a set of desert-themed buildings and scenery. Scenario(s) A Mob of Meerkats In the scenario, players must take care for eight meerkats that are delivered in crates near their zoo's gates. Players must keep adequate space for them and the correct biome for approximately two months to complete the scenario. Players may also complete optional tasks to gain extra money, which includes collecting donations for meerkats and photographing a meerkat in a sentry post. Tips * To get more space, you can use the largest available exhibit and transform it into a habitat suitable for your meerkats. If there are too much meerkats to stay in there, you can join the two smaller exhibits nearby to the largest one. * Give your meerkats adequate food, drink, enrichment, and shelters to prevent them from getting unhappy. * You may also put other animals compatible with the meerkat in the exhibit to gain extra donations. However, watch out for their space needs. The Secretary Bird In the scenario, players must take photographs of a secretary bird sent to your zoo. Players may also keep it happy to complete the scenario. The photographs includes photographing the bird preening, flapping wings, stalking prey, using a pursuit ball, and its egg. Tips * For the photo of the flapping wings or preening, just wait for its hygiene or exercise level to fill up. They tend to do it more often when these levels are high. * For the photo of the enrichments, obtain animals or keep guests and animals happy in your zoo to increase your zoo fame. * For the egg photograph, increase your fame to 3 stars, adopt a male secretarybird, and then wait for them to mate and lay and egg. It will take time for the birds to mate and get pregnant before laying an egg. The African Diversity Zoo In the scenario, players must obtain 14 African animals to their zoo (similar to the African Animal Empire scenario of the original Zoo Tycoon 2). However, players are only allowed to keep 4 species of animals from the Savannah biome, such as zebras and lions. Players may also obtain cash by obtaining 2 animals from the Scrub biome. Tips * Obtain all available African animals at the start of the game to increase your fame. If this doesn't work, you may also afford animals from outside Africa. * Additional animals from other expansions or even downloaded content may also helpful. If none of them are in your game, you should increase the zoo fame instead by keeping guests and animals happy and obtaining some more animals. Trivia * Along with The Globe campaign, this campaign includes a scenario that focuses on habitats or locations of the animals. * This is the only campaign that is made for Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure, as opposed to other expansions, which often contains multiple campaigns for players to play. Category:Miscellaneous Category:African adventure Category:Campaign